Wee Sammy Winchester
by Lathruth
Summary: Sam gets caught up in a witches curse, and ends up being turned back into a child. But luckily, Dean and Castiel are there to act as parents! Uncles Gabriel, Balthazar, Bobby and Crowley also make cameos. And maybe later... A bright shiny new Lucifer? Destiel if you squint! Also some Bobby/Crowley thrown in there for funzies. Series of one shots.
1. The Road so Far

**The Prologue **

* * *

Castiel wasn't entirely sure how he ended up with a four year old child clutching to his leg. All he had wanted to do was to go to Sam and speak with him about... About... Something important, surely. But when he had appeared, he was immediately pushed back several inches by a small, brown haired child. Castiel awkwardly patted the boy's head.

"Um... May I help you, child?"

The boy looked up, and Castiel's eyes widened at the all to familiar puppy dog eyes. "Samuel?"

"C-Castiel..." Sam whimpered. Castiel knelt down in front of the youngest Winchester and held out his arms. Sam fell into his embrace, burying his face into the angel's shoulder. "I-I..."

"Sam, take deep breaths." Castiel tried to sooth. Sam sniffled and pulled back to look at his friend. "Now tell me what happened."

"D-Dean told m-me to come here to look for a l-lead, and when I g-got here there was a l-lady and s-she pointed h-her hand at me and now I-I'm all little!"

Castiel nodded slowly. "It seems to me like a witches curse. We should get you back to Dean, he will want to know what's happened to you."

Sam nodded slowly, rubbing at his eye with a pudgy fist. Castiel made to place his hand on Sam's forehead, then remembered that it was extremely dangerous to transport with a child. It could very easily cause permanent damage to Sam's organs.

"Uh... We seem to have a problem." Castiel looked around for something, ?anything?, that could help them. Sam looked up at him.

"What?"

"Just... Sit tight a moment, Samuel." Castiel made to stand up, but was stopped by Sam grabbing at his sleeve.

"Don't leave me." He whispered fearfully. Castiel smiled gently and took Sam into his arms. Sam wrapped his legs around Cas's waist and locked his arms around his neck. It was clear to Castiel that Sam's mind was stuck somewhere between adult and child. He seemed to still have his adult memories, but also posses childlike tenancies, such as fear, and need to be close to someone. Well, Cas thought, at least he wasn't freaking out.

Castiel turned his head to the sky.

"As much as I resent doing this... Gabriel, Balthazar, I need you."

"Well isn't this a surprising turn of events." Castiel turned around to look at his brothers.

"I wouldn't have summoned you if it was not important." Castiel said gruffly, adjusting the child on his waist.

"I understand." Balthazar tilted his head to look at Sam. "Hello there, Samuel."

Sam looked up shyly. "H-hello, Balthazar."

"Certainly shrunk, haven't you?"

"Yes," Castiel intervined. "And that's why I need your help. I cannot teleport with him. I need you to take him somewhere safe while I go and tell Dean of his location."

"Can do, Cassie." Gabriel grinned. "There's a little ice cream place down the road. Sammy will love it."

"Sam? Or you?" Balthazar smirked.

"Both, I'm sure."

"Right." Castiel put Sam on the ground and knelt down in front of him. "Samuel, I am going to go and get Dean. You need to stay with Balthazar and Gabriel. Do not leave their sides. Understand?"

"Yes, Cas." Sam nodded, clasping his hands together nervously.

"We shouln't be more than an hour." Castiel said, before vanishing in a flurry of wings.

Sam turned slowly to look up at the two angels. Balthazar smiled gently and knelt down, just as Castiel had.

"You're safe, Sam. Don't worry." The angel assured. Sam nodded and sniffed.

"So how's about that ice cream, Sambo?" Gabriel offered his hand to the child with a grin. Sam returned the smile gently before taking the hand and following the two angels out of the warehouse.

When Castiel appeared, Dean was pacing the motel room furiously.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean spun around. "Cas! Have you seen Sam? I've been trying to call him but he won't answer his damn cell!"

"I was previously with him. It seems he has fallen victim to a witches curse." Dean's eyes widened.

"What?! Is he hurt? Where is he?" Dean came to stand directly in front of the angel.

"He is not hurt, I assure you. But the curse has left him reduced back into his four year old body." Castiel told him regretfully. Dean stood there in shock. After a minute, he spoke.

"Where is he?"

Castiel turned towards the door. "I'll show you. We'll have to take the Impala. I won't be able to transport you."

Sam laughed as Gabriel tossed him into the air once more. They had finished their ice creams (Balthazar had to get two as Gabriel had decided to drop the first one down his brothers shirt) and had found a nearby playpark in which to entertaine themselves. Sam, still having some adult dignity left in him, had straight out refused to let Balthazar push him on the swing, so Gabriel had engaged him in a game of chase. The park was empty, so noboby was around to see Gabriel totally not use his angel mojo to throw Sam several feet up into the air and catch him gently. Balthazar stood and laughed, occasionally putting in jibes about how Gabriel would make a fantastic mother.

"You mock me, and yet you were the one to wipe the ice cream of his chin and take him to the bathroom." Gabriel smirked.

"Whatever." Balthazar grumbled. Gabriel laughed, before catching sight of an approaching angel and human. He caught Sam once more then put him back on the grass.

"Why'd you stop?" Sam pouted. Gabriel gently turned him to look to the right. Sam's eyes widened as he saw who was coming.

"DE!" Sam squealed. He ran towards his brother, short pudgy arms outstretched. Dean swooped forwards and enveloped his brother in a hug.

"Sammy, are you hurt?" Dean pulled back, placing his hands on Sam's shoulders.

"No, I'm alwight." Sam assured with a grin. "Uncle Gabriel and Balthy were looking after me."

"Uncle Gabriel?" Castiel raised an eyebrow and looked at his brother. Gabriel shrugged.

"Figured if you were gonna be his mommy then we should get to be his uncles."

"Alright, but you can explain that to Dean."


	2. Ticklish, Sam?

**Cute ficlet for Anon on Tumblr!**

**((Another thing, my tumblr name is queenofslash, so come find me if you want updates and to request ficlets. Any excuse to put of coursework.))**

* * *

Bobby had to look. He couldn't resist. The sound of Sam's loud laughter was in a such high octave, Bobby had to look just to see who, and what, was causing the little kid to sound like a hyena. He wasn't surprised by what he saw.

Sam was on the floor, legs in the air, fists beating against Dean's chest as the man skittered his fingers across his little brothers ribs.

"DE!" He shrieked in between laughter. "STAHAHAHAP TICKLIN' ME!"

"I'm not tickling you, Sammy." Dean smiled innocently. "I'm barely touching you!"

"Noooooo!" Sam giggled and thrashed around. "You is tickling meeeee!"

"Oh stop wiggling around." Dean smirked. Sam turned his head towards Bobby, who was standing in the doorway and laughing.

"BOBBY! HEHEHELP MEEE!" Sam's laughter was reaching impossible volume.

"Alright, alright. Give him a chance to breath, Dean. He's startin' to sound like a banshee."

"Buzkill." Dean grinned. He sat back and allowed Sam to catch his breath.

"Cas's gonna be mad when I tell him!" The kid poked his tongue out at Dean.

"I think he'll be madder that you're disrespecting your elders." Dean smirked. Sam squeaked, making Dean laugh. "And don't you think we're finished here. I seem to remember that somebody has very ticklish feet."

"No Dean!" Sam giggled as Dean wiggled his fingers gently under Sam's soul. "No more tickle!"

Dean laughed. "Sometimes we both need a bit of a laugh, kiddo. Tickling's a good way to get just that."

"Well then tickle Cassie." Sam scrambled from Dean's lap. "I dunt like it!"

"I don't think Castiel is ticklish..." Dean thought about it for a second, an evil grin spreading across his face. "Though I shall definitely remember to test that out."

* * *

**I just set myself up for a sequel, didn't I?**

**Oops. **


	3. My Demon Uncle

**Because Crowley needs redemption, Dammit!**

* * *

Crowley tilted his head to the side as he met the small boy's gaze.

"So this is little Sammy, then?"

"Yes, this is Sam." Gabriel said, a protective hand grasping Sam's shoulder.

"It's nice to look down on him for a change, I must say." Crowley smirked down at the child. "Do you remember me, Sam?"

Sam nodded carefully. "Yes. They ate your tailor." Dean burst out laughing at the expression on the demons face.

"Well, I'm glad that's what I've been remembered for." He muttered sarcastically. Crowley met Sam's eyes again, and quickly softened his gaze when he saw the fear in the young boy's eyes. "Don't be frightened, lad, I shant hurt you."

"You won't get the chance." Balthazar said firmly.

"Oh relax, would you?" Crowley rolled his eyes. "I'm not daft enough to try and hurt the kid when he's got an army of angels prepared to kill for him."

"Damn right." Gabriel nodded. Sam looked over at Dean.

"Dean?" He called. "Is... Is it alright if I say hello to Crowley?"

Dean blinked. "I uh, I suppose it is." The man locked gaze with the demon. "Don't try anything funny, Crowley. Or you might find yourself with one less limb than you came here with."

"What did I just say?" Crowley sneered. He looked back at Sam again. The lad was slowly making his way over to him, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. Crowley noted that Castiel hadn't moved since he had entered the room. Obviously very protective over the kid, then. Crowley smirked at the thought. As Sam got closer, he turned his big brown eyes up to look at the taller man. Crowley knelt down to appear less threatening. The demon held out his hand for the young boy to shake. Sam hesitated, glancing back over his shoulder briefly. One of them must have signaled the okay, because Sam turned back and firmly grasped his hand.

"Polite young lad, aren't you?" Crowley said softly. Sam smiled shyly. Crowley reached with his other hand to gently stroke the lad's hair.

"Watch it, demon." Gabriel growled. Crowley sighed and pulled a face, making Sam giggle softly.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt him, so would you just keep your gobs shut?"

"Maybe we should give him a chance." Balthazar said suddenly. "He isn't going to try anything. What use is Sam to him when he's like that? Plus, like he said, there's three angels and a very protective brother ready to kick ass for him, so what danger is he?"

There was a minute of silence before Crowley broke it. "Lovely to meet you, Sammy, but I must be off now. Things to do, souls to break and whatnot." He stood up and adjusted his suit.

"You're leaving?" Sam asked. The men were all shocked to hear the dissapointed tone in Sam's voice.

"Don't worry kid, I'll be back. I promise." Crowley ruffled Sam's hair once more, before vanishing.

* * *

**Crowley will return, don't fret kids!**


	4. New Year's Eve

**Happy New Year!**

* * *

Sam snuggled back into Dean's jacket. The fireworks Gabriel had set off for them were very pretty, but the December air was cold, and his ears were turning red. Dean wrapped his arms tightly around Sam's shoulders. Castiel lent against Dean's side, his fingers gently running through Sam't hair.

"Are you enjoying the fireworks, Sammy?" He whispered. Sam nodded.

"They're beautiful."

"I'm glad you like 'em, Samsquatch." Gabriel grinned. "I picked them out just for you."

"I love them."

"Lovely way to start of the new year, if I do say so myself." Crowley said, taking a swig of scotch.

"Yeah, let's hope there won't be any apocalyptic situations next year." Dean grinned. Balthazar scoffed.

"Knowing you two, something… Interesting is sure to happen." The angel grinned. Sam ignored them all and watched as another firework exploded in the sky. The spiral of colour was beautiful… So beautiful…

"Well would you look at that," Dean said as he noticed his watch. "Happy new year, everyone.

"Happy new year." Everyone repeated softly.

"H-happy new year." Sam said through a yawn.

"Someone's tired." Crowley observed with a grin.

"I'm not surprised, it's way past his bedtime." Castiel said. "We should be getting home."

"What for? He's almost asleep."

"I'm not tired…" Sam rubbed his eyes. Castiel reached over and lifted him from Dean's grasp. Sam wrapped his arms around the angels neck and curled his legs around his waist. Castiel bounced him up and down gently and started humming a slow Enochian rhyme.

"Caaaaas…" Sam whined softly. Castiel knew that Enochian songs always put him to sleep, that traitor.

"Shh, Samuel. Sleep." Castiel stroked his hair softly. Sam was asleep within the minute.

"Well it seems that dear Cassie still got the magic touch." Gabriel smirked. Castiel smiled.

"I can take him home if you wish to stay, Dean."

"I think I'll stay for a few drinks, if it's alright with you." Dean said, grabbing a beer from the cooler. "I'll be home soon."

"Alright. Goodnight, everyone." Castiel turned and started to walk away, Sam's face nuzzled into his neck.

Once Castiel was gone, everyone began speaking and laughing with each other once again. Not about anything in particular, but finally have a good time with each other without a care in the world. Yes, this year would be a good one. They would make sure of it.

* * *

**This was written for new year. I hope everyone had a great one! Lets see how much of this story I can get done by February. **

**Probably not a lot.**


	5. Forgiven and Forgotten

**Anon: hey can you do some castiel spanking sammy for whatever reason lol idk thanks!**

**Though your lack of grammar scares me, I live to please every last little anon I get. This one's for you!**

* * *

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked. Castiel had to pride Sam on his observance.

"He has gone on a hunt with an old friend of his fathers. He will return within twenty four hours."

"Oh." Sam looked at the floor and didn't speak. Castiel looked over the child's face.

"Don't be sad, Sam. He has assured me the thing they are hunting is just a tulpa, and they're already in the process of changing the legends."

"Okay." Sam nodded emotionlessly.

"Sam?"

"Leave me alone." The kid snapped. Castiel frowned.

"Don't speak to me in such a way, Sam."

"You're not my dad." It became clear to Cas that this was one of those 'testing the boundaries' scenarios that Bobby kept warning him about.

"No, I am not your father. But Dean asked me to look after you while he is away." The angel attempted to stay calm.

"Dean doesn't give a crap about me." Sam growled, glaring at Castiel.

"Do not use bad language. And your brother cares about you very much." Castiel said, taking a step back from Sam. Maybe if he didn't press him, he would calm down?

"Fuck you." Sam hissed, then realised what he had said.

Well, thought Castiel, perhaps not.

Castiel thought of the time back in heaven, when he had mouthed off to Lucifer. This was of course, before humanity, and before his brother had a chance to get so angry at everything. Little fledgling Castiel had been in an extremely bad mood at that time, after Raphael had taunted him for hours upon end about his size. He had had enough of everyone and everything, and wouldn't talk to anyone. Until Lucifer had attempted toquestion him about why he was in such a miserable mood. Then Castiel had spewed out the most foul Enochian language his brother had ever heard. Lucifer had merely stared at him before taking Castiel forcefully by the hand and dragging him back to his nesting area. The older angel had pulled his baby brother across his knee and tanned his hide a most remarkable colour. Needless to say, Castiel never dared use Enochian swears again. Nor could he sit properly for a long time.

This was why Sam didn't have time to react as Castiel gripped him firmly by the wrist and tugged him forcefully across his lap. "No Cas! Please, I'm sorry!"

"Silence." Was all he got in response. The angel tugged his jeans and pants down to his knees. "Lay still, Samuel. You are in good hands."

Sam suspected that Castiel had just used a very old Angel phrase on him, but right now all he could focus on was the stinging sensation going through his bottom. Castiel was spanking him! Oh, he was having none of that. Sam kicked his legs out and reached back to attempt and cover his backside. Castiel pinned both hands to the small of his back and continued the swats without a word.

"Cas-s-tiel please stop! AH!" Sam started crying, big fat tears rolling down his cheeks. "Cas, it hurts..."

"I know, child." The angel whispered soothingly. "I will realise your arms if you can promise to keep them away from your rear."

"I p-promise." Sam whispered. As soon as Castiel let them go, Sam had his face buried in his arms, quietly sobbing.

"This won't last much longer. I promise." Castiel resumed his ministrations. Sam lay flat over Castiel's lap, his backside now a vibrant shade of red. He continued to mutter different apologies into his arms, unaware that Castiel could even hear them. It was over before Sam realised. Castiel was rubbing his back gently and whispering soothing words to him.

"It's alright Sam, it's done. It's finished. Forgiven and forgotten. You did so well, you were so brave. I'm here. I'm here." Sam didn't respond. He slowly began to catch his breath, and realised that he was being moved. Castiel gathered Sam against his chest, letting him hide himself in the folds of his coat.

Sam's sobs slowly subdued as Castiel whispered soft, soothing words into his ear.

"I'm sorry, Castiel... I promise I won't ever do it again. I'll be good." Sam whispered into the folds of the angel's trench coat. Castiel ran a hand down the boy's back gently.

"I know, Samuel. You did so well..." Cas leant down and planted a kiss on the top of the child's head. "I am proud of you. You are forgiven."

"T-Thank you, C-Cas..." After a minute of hesitation, Sam added, "Are you gonna tell Dean 'bout this?"

Castiel paused slightly. "I... I am undecided. Dean instructed me to discipline you if you misbehaved, but he was not clear on whether I should inform him on it, if it were to happen."

"B-But you said forgiven and forgotten." Sam reminded him shyly. Castiel looked down at the child and smiled.

"You are correct, Samuel. I did say that." Castiel stood and allowed Sam to curl himself around his body. "And I stand by my word. Now, I think you should sleep for a while."

"Not tired." Sam rubbed at his eyes sleepily. Castiel chuckled.

"I'm sure Bobby will have dinner ready for you when you awaken."

He carried the small boy up the stairs of the small house and into their room. He gently put Sam down on the large bed and tucked him under the covers. Sam squirmed until his was laying on his front. Castiel suppressed a grin as he bent down and planted a kiss on the small boy's forehead.

"Sleep well, Sam."

When Sam awoke, he was shocked to see the outline of a very familiar demon sat at the end of his bed.

"Uncle Crowley!" Sam sat up quickly and straight away regretted it as his sore backside made contact with the mattress. "Eak!"

"Carefully there, Lad." Crowley winced slightly in sympathy. "From what I can tell you shant be sitting normally for a few days."

"Oh." Sam looked at his lap. "You know?"

"Sammy, I'm pretty sure most people within a ten mile radius know by the fuss you were making." Crowley conjured up a small bottle of whiskey and poured himself a glass. "You weren't exactly quiet about it all."

"I deserved it." Sam mumbled, laying back down (on his side this time). He didn't expect Crowley to disagree with him, and he wasn't dissapointed.

"That you did." The demon shuffled around so he was laying next to Sam on the bed, his legs perched up on the covers and crossed his ankles. "But consider yourself lucky. Back in my day, if I had spoken like that towards my guardian, I would've got a firm beating with the wooden spoon. Much more painful than a hand."

As he took another swig of whiskey, he felt Sam curl up to his side. He put a hand on the boy's back and rubbed it gently.

"And be glad it was Castiel, and not one of those archangels." Crowley scrunched his face up. "Those boys can pack a punch."

"You could take Raphael." Sam murmured shyly. Crowley smiled at the child's praise.  
"Most people could, darling. Gabriel, on the other hand... Or Lucifer..." He shuddered. "Nasty just thinking about it."

"Gabriel wouldn't spa- discipline me... Would he?" Sam asked, not completely reassured.

"Not willingly." Crowley informed him. "Though if it was only him available to take you in hand, he would probably do it and add a few more swats for emphasis."

Sam's eyes widened and he buried his face is Crowley's blazer. The demon chuckled.

"You'd better be off downstairs, Samuel. Cassie's deciding whether or not to come and wake you."

"Does he know you're here?" Sam asked curiously.

"Not exactly." He grinned. "He knows somebody familiar is up here. Though he seems to be under the impression it's Balthazar."

"You'd better leave before he realises I'm alone with a demon." Sam frowned. "Cas and Dean still don't trust you, uncle Crowley."

"And I doubt they will be doing so in the near or distant future." Crowley said, though he smiled. "But you are correct, darling. I must be off."

"When will I see you again?" Sam asked, his lower lip trembling. Crowley sighed and pulled the kid into a gentle hug, careful not to put any weight on Sam's sore backside.

"Whenever I can get time away from the office." Crowley had been careful to refer to hell as 'the office' so as not to cause Sam distress. He gently put Sam on his feet. He ruffled the boy's hair once. "You be a good lad for the angels. And give Bobby Singer a kiss from me." And with that, he was gone.

Just as well, because at that moment, the door opened and Castiel stepped in.

"Who were you talking with?" The angel asked with a frown. Sam looked at his feet. He was about to reply when Balthazar, who had seemed to have walked stright out of a strip club, appeared in the room.

"Wow, who died?" The angel asked when he noticed Cas's frown and Sam's half open mouth.

"Nobody." Sam said quickly. "It's fine."

Castiel shot him a look, but dropped the subject. He then took note of his brothers clothing.

"Brother, why are you covered in glitter?"

"Ah, yes." Balthazar looked at his silver and gold coloured clothing and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "You see, I was just up in heaven, minding my own business, when Gabriel, the little shit appeared and dumped a bucket of glitter glue down me."

"When you say you were minding your own business, you mean..."

"Basking in the glory of successfully dying Gabriel's wings orange." The angel grinned. He snapped his fingers and the glitter vanished.

"Uncle Gabriel's coming?" Sam perked up slightly.

"Not for a while. That wing dye won't wear off until he admits that he likes to suck-" He caught site of the burning glare Castiel was sending him and abruptly shut up. Sam knew better than to pursue the conversation.

"Can we go get food, please?" The younger Winchester asked. "I'm starving."

"I'll bet you are. You've been asleep almost four hours." Castiel lifted the child up and let him assume the normal position.

"Sleeping? What did ya do, Cassie, beat the energy outta him?" Balthazar smirked when Sam's face went red.

"Enough, brother. Sam does not need to suffer any more embarrassment from his spanking."

"Cas!" Sam cried, burying his face in the angels shoulder, completely mortified.

"Oh relax, Sammy. I already knew from the way you were standing. Spankings are a regular occurrence up in heaven, believe it or not."

"Really?" Sam asked, peeking at his 'uncle'.

"Oh yes." Balthazar nodded, his eyes sparkling. "Have I ever told you about the time Gabe and I took turns with little Cassie here-"

"That will do." Castiel snarled. He turned without a word and carried Sam down the staircase. Balthazar followed on, laughing. Castiel sat Sam at the table. Bobby placed at plate of lasagne in front of him, along with a glass of milk.

"How're you feeling, Sammy?" He asked.

"Sore." Sam said quietly, with a frown. Bobby chuckled.

"I'll bet."

"Sam, eat your dinner." Castiel said firmly. Sam tucked in the the food gratefully.

"Don't I get any?" Balthazar pouted, eyeing the food longingly.

"As long as your promise you idjits don't eat me out of house and home. Again." Bobby glared at the angel. Balthazar raised his hands in surrender and sat down opposite Sam, helping himself to a portion of the lasagne.

"Hey Castiel?" Sam called. Castiel sat next to him.

"Yes, Sam?"

"When's Dean coming home?"

As if on cue, Dean stumbled through the door. "Did I miss anything exciting?"

"DE!" Sam leaped from his chair and ran at his brother. Dean swooped down and pulled the kid into a huge hug.

"Hey, Sammy! Did ya miss me?" Dean grinned.

"Yes, Dean! Lots and lots!"

"Dean, Sam is supposed to be eating his dinner." Castiel stated. Dean rolled his eyes and set Sam down on his feet again.

"Go ahead, Sammy. Castiel and I are gonna talk for a bit."

"Okay, what happened?" Dean asked as soon as they were alone. Castiel sighed and looked away from Dean.

"I spanked Sam."

"Yeah, I guessed that by the way the kid was walking. I'm asking why."

"He was speaking back to me."

"That it?" Dean frowned at the angel.

"He always used some... choice words. He insulted both you and I. Insinuated that you didn't care for him." Castiel sat down on a patio chair and folded his hands in his lap.

"What were his exact words?" Dean stood in front of Cas with wide eyed. His little Sammy didn't think he loved him?

"It is not my place to tell you. Samuel and I agreed it was forgiven and forgotten." Castiel said gruffly. Dean groaned and rubbed a hand over his forehead.

"Not that stupid old phrase. Dad would always use it when he walloped Sam and I. He thought it helped, but it never did." He sagged down into the other chair. "Just made us feel more guilty. We knew that dad would remember what we did. Well, I did at least. Sammy always believed him."

"It seems it still does. It gives him comfort." Castiel smiled gently at the memory of Sam curled up in his lap, his brown shaggy hair nuzzling into his chest.

"Did his apologise?" Dean questioned, the image of Sam all curled up and worn out on Castiel's lap etched into his mind (seriously, it was the cutest thing).

"Multiple times. I will not bring it up again with him, but if he uses the same... vulgar language that he used with me again then I will spank him once more."

"I'm countin' on it." Dean smirked. "Make sure you leave me some of the action though. I'd love to use this as blackmail material for when he gets big again."

"Dean." Castiel lightly scolded. Dean only laughed.

"When you see his face, you'll understand."

Sam peeked through the crack in the living room door. Dean was sat alone, sprawled out in front of the small tv, sipping on a beer. Sam gently pushed the door open and stepped inside. When Balthazar declared he wanted to put Sam to bed and tell him a bedtime story, Dean had whispered for Sam to come down and see him later when Castiel had left, so there was no chance of eavesdropping.

"So I heard Castiel pulled out the old 'forgiven and forgotten' card on you." Dean said, gesturing for Sam to come over to him. Sam ran forward and crawled on to his brothers lap. "And before you start on him, I figured it out for myself. Nobody walks like that unless they've just taken a severe ass-beating."

Sam flushed. "I wouldn't say it was severe..."

"Can I see?"

"No!" Sam looked horrified.

"Ah come on! Bobby and I had a bet about what shade of red it was!" Dean burst into laughter at the look on Sam's face.

"If I'm only here so you can mock me, I'm going back upstairs." Sam made to leave, only to be grabbed and pulled into a pair of strong and securing arms.

"Oh no. Not until you tell me why you said those things to Cas. He may say it was just you testing the boundaries, but I know it wasn't. So spill."

"Dean..." Sam squirmed. Dean glared at him.

"Do you want me to haul you over my knee?"

"You wouldn't." Sam narrowed his eyes.

"Wanna bet?"

When Sam saw his brother was serious, he looked down. He inhaled once before speaking.

"You left me."

"I had to go on a hunt, Sammy. You knew that." Dean's brow furrowed.

"No," Sam sniffed, tears threatening to spill over his eyes. "You left me. Just like dad did."

Silence.

"Sammy, I... I don't know what to say."

Sam buried his face in Dean's neck. "I'm- I mean I was scared that you were going to abandon me. That I would be left here and you would never come back."

Suddenly the child was really showing in Sam. He was terrified of losing his brother. A brother who, in all their years growing up, had acted as so much more than that.

"Please don't leave me, Dean. I-I need you."

"I'm not gonna leave you, Sammy. Not ever again. I promise."

And that was how Balthazar (and an extremely pissed off Gabriel) found them in the morning. Dean with his legs up on the couch, his arms wrapped tightly around Sam and with no intention of ever letting his baby brother go.


	6. Uncle Balthazar is the best Storyteller!

**Kinda a one shot coming off from 'Forgiven and Forgotten' where Uncle Balthy wants to tell Sam a story. Another chapter coming within the hour. :D**

* * *

Balthazar pulled Sammy on his lap and allowed the child to snuggle into a comfortable position.

"So what story do you wanna hear, little moose?" The angel smirked when Sam huffed in protest.

"I'm not a moose."

"Yeah, you are. An adorable little moose with little tiny antlers." Balthazar gently lifted up two chunks of Sam's hair and pretended they were antlers. This made Sam giggle.

"I'd like to hear a story about you!" Sam announced.

"About little old me?" Balthazar put a hand to his chest and sniffed dramatically, making Sam giggle even more. "I am touched."

"You're silly." Sam squeaked when Balthazar's free hand came down to tickle his neck gently.

"You take that back, munchkin!"

"Okay! Okay!" Sam wiggled around, trying to escape the tickling fingers. "I take it back!"

"Good." Balthazar stopped his attack and nestled them both down into the bed. "Now, a story about me, hmmm... Did I ever tell you about the one time I met Queen Anne Boleyn of England?"

Sam shook his head in awe.

"Yeah, she was awesome." The angel grinned in rememberence. "Shame she got her head cut off."

"Balthy." Sam scolded him for getting off topic.

"Right, story." Balthazar wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled him closer. "Okay, it was about... Three months after she had first met Henry. She was in love with him, but was smart enough to know how to handle it. She was teasing him and playing hard to get..."

As Balthazar went further and further into his story, Sam felt his eyelids getting heavier and heavier. He let out a yawn right as Balthazar was starting to finish off the tale.

"...And then they got married." He concluded. He looked down and saw that Sam was sleeping. He cocked a smile. "Baby moose."

"'m not a moose..." Came the not-quite-there reply. Balthazar slipped out of bed and gently tucked the covers up around Sam. He picked up a blue bear from off the floor and wrapped Sam's tiny arms around it.

"Sleep well, Sammy." Balthazar smiled softly. He clicked his fingers, and was gone.

Sam slowly peeked out from beneath the covers. When he saw he was alone, he jumped out of bed and crept down the stairs to see Dean, as instructed.


	7. Bad Dreams

**Prompt: Sammy has a nightmare about Alistair torturing him.**

* * *

_Sam curled up on the ground, panting, a thick layer of sweat coating his brow and neck. Alistair stood above him, knife in hand, thick blood dripping from the tip and into the dead grass beneath his feet._

"_Please." Sam whispered, his voice dry and broken. _

"_Oh, no... I'm gonna have some fun with you, Sammy-boy..."_

"_No, no, please!"_

"Sammy!"

"_No!"_

"Sammy, wake up!"

Sam's eyes shot open. His hands shot up, grabbing on to the closest solid object, which just so happened to be Castiel's collar.

"Sammy, you okay?" Sam gladly welcomed the concerned tone of Dean's voice after such a horrid nightmare. Castiel forced him to lay still.

"Deep breaths now, Sam. All gone. It's all gone." The low rumble of the angels voice comforted Sam. After a few seconds the child managed to collect himself enough to realise that he was, in fact, crying. Quite hard, actually. Castiel allowed him to move again, and Sam jumped up and flew at his brother. He buried his face in the warmth of Dean's neck and twisted his fingers into his shirt.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, Sammy." Dean rocked him gently, rubbing his back and placing a small kiss on his forehead. "I'm here now, it's all gonna be okay."

"D-Dean-" Sam sobbed, not able to form full sentences. "I-I-"

"Shh, baby boy." Dean whispered. "Just calm down a bit before we talk, okay? That's it, nice long breaths. Good boy, Sammy."

Sam took a few shuddering deep breaths and tried to slow his heart rate.

"Dean," Castiel whispered. "Crowley has just entered the house. He wishes to speak with me, it seems. Will Sam be alright?"

"We're okay." Dean replied. "You go on."

Castiel cast Sam a gentle look before turning and leaving the room. Dean and Sam sat in silence for a few minutes. Sam broke it.

"Did I wake you?" He asked, his voice sounding guilty, as if he'd done something wrong.

"Of course not, Cas and I were talking." Dean assured him. This seemed to take a weight of Sam's shoulders. "Now, we're gonna have a little chat about what just happened."

"De... I don't wanna talk 'bout it." Sam's baby voice was poking through. Dean pulled Sam away from his chest and looked him deeply in the eyes.

"Now what do we always say? If you tell someone about the nightmare, it won't ever come back." He said. Sam swallowed and nodded.

"Okay." He took a deep breath. "I-I was in the f-forest, and I w-was big a-again and Alistair came at m-me with a k-knife and started c-cutting me and D-Dean I called for you but you didn't c-come and I was s-so _scared_!"

The confession brought on a new wave of crying. Sam burrowed deep into his big brothers chest, soaking the soft materiel with thick salty tears. Dean quickly moved to work hushing his baby brother.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. It's okay Sammy. I know you were scared, but it was only a dream, I promise." Dean's eyes moved to the door as he heard it push open. Castiel stood there, Crowley a few steps behind him.

"Sorry for the interruption," The demon said, eyeing Sam a little sadly. "But I just thought I'd come in person and apologise for Sam's nightmare."

"What do you mean by _apologise_?" Dean suddenly felt angry. What the hell had that damn demon done to his Sammy? "Did you cause this?"

"I did nothing, thank you." Crowley sneered at the eldest Winchester. "It was Alistair."

"Sammy said that bastard was in his dream and trying to gank him." Dean frowned.

"Yes," Crowley said, "It seems one of our favourite demons has somehow acquired the power to enter people's dreams."

"How is that possible?" Castiel spoke up. Crowley shrugged a little and folded his arms.

"Beats me. Which is why I sent my secretary to go and finish of the bastard before he can do it again." Crowley wore a satisfied smirk. "He's dead. For good."

"That's a relief." Dean let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. "You hear that, Sammy? Alistair can't get you."

Sam nodded sleepily. Castiel smiled gently.

"Prehaps you should go back into bed now, Sam."

"No..." Sam mumbled. "Don't wan' 'nother nightmare."

"How about you come up and sleep with me tonight then, Sammy?" Dean said gently. Sam's sleepy eyes lit up.

"Thank you, De!" He buried his face in his brothers neck and yawned heavily.

"I'll be off, then." Crowley coughed, sending a small smile at Sammy, who was peaking at him through tired eyes. "Night, baby moose."

"Night, Crowley..." Sam yawned, putting his head back down on Dean's shoulder and quickly falling asleep. Crowley grinned, snapped his fingers and was gone.

"Well, this has certainly taken a load of the problems list for the future." Dean said, turning and making his way slowly down the hall to his bedroom. Castiel followed and nodded.

"With Alistair dead, we no longer have to worry about fighting him again." The angel said, pushing the door open for Dean. "I shall return in the morning."

"Where are you going?" Dean laid Sam down under his duvet and tucked him in snuggly.

"I need to pass the news to Gabriel and Balthazar, they will be eager to know of this new information."

"What, that the creepy demon's kicked the bucket?"

"No, that the one's we fight against now have the power of Legilimency." Castiel's face turned grave. "Make sure you watch over Sam."

"Don't you worry about that." Dean toed of his shoes and snuggled in next to Sam. He pulled the child into his chest and tucked his chin on the top of his head. "We'll be alright."

"Goodnight, Dean."

"Night, Cas."

"Night Cas." Was added by a muffled voice from beneath the covers.

Angel and human shared a smile, before the lights went out and all was silent.

* * *

**Hope this turned out okay! I'm thinking of doing another chapter tomorrow, so be on the look out!**


	8. Hey Jude

**This made me quite soppy. I'm sorry.**

**Song: Hey Jude by The Beatles**

* * *

One downside of being four years old again was that the nightmares that plagued you as a grown up automatically become 100% worse. Every memory that you have of being drunk with demon blood, every horrible torture the hallucinations put you through, even being beaten up by a pissed off ghost. It was all there, and it was all enough to make any child scream. Sam was no exception.

Castiel had thought someone had broken into the house. He had dropped his book and made a mad dash up the stairs into Sam's makeshift room, fully prepared to take on a hoard of rogue demons.

"Samuel?" Castiel became slightly calmer when he saw the room was demon free. "What's-"

The angel suddenly had a lap full of Sam.

"C-Cas... He was gonna get m-me..." Sam sobbed, crying heavily into Castiel's neck. Castiel realised that Sam must have had a nightmare.

"Shh... It's okay. All gone now. You're alright, you're alright. I've got you." Castiel rocked back and forth, cradling Sam gently in his arms. The angel tried to remember the song that Dean had told him to sung if Sam ever got scared. The song that their mother had sung to them when they were both young... Ah, yes!

_"Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better_..."

Sam's crying started to slow at the familiar tune. He hiccuped and looked up at Cas with big, wet eyes.

"_Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better_..."_  
_

"Mommy..." Sam whispered. Castiel smiled as he sung, tucking Sam against his chest.

"_Hey Jude, don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get her..._"

Sam's eyelids fluttered. The vibration of Castiel's angelic voice was soft and soothing.

"_The minute you let her under your skin, then you begin to make it better._"

Sam was soon fast asleep, cradled in Castiel's lap. Castiel smiled gently. He planted a kiss on the child's temple before tucking him back in bed.

"Sleep well, Sam." With a click of his fingers, the ceiling was illuminated with little silver stars. A small shield for Sam from the nightmares. A little touch of heaven to watch over him as he slept.

Castiel gently drew the sign of the cross on Sam's forehead, then planted a kiss there.

"May the Grace of our father protect you as you sleep, little one."

* * *

**This chapter was originally gonna have Balthazar in it, but I decided it worked better as a Cas/Sam moment. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
